<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tables Turned by bluebirdling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740299">Tables Turned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebirdling/pseuds/bluebirdling'>bluebirdling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In All The Glory of First Kisses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, Fluff, Head Boy James, Head Girl Lily, Lily’s the one who makes the first move, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebirdling/pseuds/bluebirdling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be a day later that Lily Evans would claim that it was exam stress, sleep deprivation, frustration with her notes and, possibly,  the shit eating grin of the bloke she fancied that caused her to land her lips on the fore mentioned bloke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In All The Glory of First Kisses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2285642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tables Turned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsongdeer/gifts">secretsongdeer</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARLING!!!!! Sending hugs and kisses along with this fic because you deserve it all and more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It would be a day later that Lily Evans would claim that it was exam stress, sleep deprivation, frustration with her notes and, possibly,  the shit eating grin of the bloke she fancied that caused her to land her lips on the fore mentioned bloke. </p><p>It wasn’t her fault. </p><p>It <em> truly </em> wasn’t. </p><p>She wouldn’t have minded it either, had it not been for the consequences. The <em> feelings </em>. They rather hindered on one’s thoughts when they went in overdrive. </p><p>Lily hated them. Wholly unnecessary, in her opinion. But she knew James would beg to differ, as he always did over her opinions. </p><p>It first started, she would later speculate, earlier in the week when James had just come from Quidditch practice, strolling into the Heads dorm with a bruise that was darkening at an alarming rate, hair messed up more than usual and frustration etched into his features. </p><p>It didn’t help much that he looked damn good in his uniform. Honestly, how’s a girl to withstand the pecs hugged tightly by the sweat-drenched red and gold shirt? It wasn’t entirely her fault that her hormones choose that particular moment to rage wildly. </p><p>The second moment happened to be when she’d rested her head in her arms to take a break from the Transfiguration notes. He’d been on his way down to a late dinner and thought she’d been asleep. </p><p>And James, being the gentleman that he was, covered her in a rather warm blanket before he went out the portrait hole. </p><p>Lily would be lying if she said that it didn’t make her heart melt and merge with her pounding pulse. It might’ve. </p><p>Just a tad.</p><p>The next time she realised she was falling for James Potter, it had been the next morning when she woke up to the aroma of waffles for breakfast. When she plopped her bum on the counter of the mini-kitchen they shared, he sent a grin her way and wordlessly handed her a plate that was surely picture worthy of the muggle cookbooks. </p><p>The time she was positively, <em> painfully </em>sure that she’d officially fallen for her fellow Head Boy, he was wiping off the tears of an unfortunate (though she—being as pathetic as she was—certainly wouldn’t have minded an exchange in their positions) first year who had possibly lost his kitten to last night’s storm. </p><p>She’d been on her way to Charms class, turning on the corridor in a rush only to find the two males in the deserted path, one bent on his knee with concern clear on his face and the other sobbing up a wreck, both so bloody adorable that it made her heart pound at the possibility that perhaps she was looking at a slightly altered scene of her future. </p><p>She’d told the nagging voice at the back of her head to bloody <em> shut up </em>, continued on the path and joined them. The grin that he shot at her hardly helped her poor heart. </p><p>James was going to be the death of her. </p><p>Not that she minded that much. </p><p>But the moment she snapped and finally let go of her last shred of self control was when he offered to help her with her heads duties and promised to meet her at ten. </p><p>And then proceeded to disappear before finally showing his face an hour well <em> after </em> he was supposed to. </p><p>Lily couldn’t believe the <em> nerve </em> of that git, being a besotted <em> fool </em>and giving him a moment worth more than he deserved and believing that he’d changed this year when he just abandons his duties at first chance. </p><p>She couldn’t help the cold glare that escaped her eyes when he deigned to show his face at last, stumbling into the head’s common room with hand in hair and rucksack in other, apologies spilling out one after another. Lily didn’t care that they actually sounded genuine. </p><p>“—stuck with the goddamn trophies for over an hour—who does he think he is—Filch really takes all the mickey out of torturing us—detention for doing my bloody <em> duties </em>—honestly, someone needs to take the stick out of his tight arse—Lily?”</p><p>She didn’t bother to look up, “What?”</p><p>“Er, where should I start?”</p><p>Lily grabbed the stack of parchment and rolled it over to his side of the table, all the while without raising her head. </p><p>Perhaps she knew that it really wasn’t his fault and she was making a mountain out of a molehill. Lily <em> did </em> have a knack for that. James was just at the wrong place at the wrong time...though it wouldn’t have been of that case had he come sooner. Still, he wasn’t at fault here. But...</p><p>She was angry. Hell, she was <em> furious </em> . This day was already horrid by itself, and this nitwit just had to go and leave her to deal with it all while he made up some half-arsed excuse about Filch keeping him in for detention. She needed an outlet. She needed to be angry. She needed a <em> tantrum</em>. </p><p>Boy did she give a tantrum. </p><p>It wasn’t long before James noticed that something was off, and it took all but a second to pinpoint why. </p><p>“Lils, I’m sorry. You <em> know </em> I am. I would never deliberately—“</p><p>She nodded along, gritting her teeth to hide her anger. </p><p>“—and I’m here now aren’t I?”</p><p>She stayed quiet. </p><p>James sighed, “Lily, come <em> on. </em>”</p><p>“You’re forgiven. Now get back to work.”</p><p>“Doesn’t seem like it. Honestly, Lil, what am I supposed—“</p><p>“Maybe actually <em> be on time for once?! </em>”</p><p>His face betrayed nothing when pools of green fury met his calm hazel, but she could tell he was unnerved. </p><p>“For once?”</p><p>“You promised you’d be here. An hour ago. And now I have to get these done in an hour and prepare for my Transfiguration tomorrow!”</p><p>Her fingers have a slight tremor in them, and her words lash out with far too much hurt than she wanted. Lily can tell that he noticed too, because his eyes now have guilt in them. </p><p>“I think you can hardly worry about that. You’ve always aced these—“</p><p>“Not everyone’s like you, James. Some of us have to actually <em> open </em>our books in order to get things done.”</p><p>“What are you even—“</p><p>“Can we just get this done? I don’t have time—“</p><p>“It wasn’t my fault, alright? Don’t you think I would have come sooner if I could?”</p><p>She stood up and threw her hands in the air, “That’s the thing! I don’t bloody <em> know </em> ! You say you’ve changed and yet you still play fucking <em> useless </em> pranks and skive off classes and—and I just don’t know <em> why </em> you can’t take anything seriously—“</p><p>“What the fuck? Really, Evans? I work my arse off the minute we entered that train and the moment I slip up you’re willing to believe that I’d go back to my old habits?”</p><p>She shook her head, “That’s not what—“</p><p>“That’s <em> exactly </em>what you meant. I know it’s been a shitty day but you can’t take it all out on me.”</p><p>Lily hated that he was right. </p><p>“I’ve worked so hard to prove that I’m actually a tad bit worthy of this position to every single goddamn fucking person in this castle, and yet you’re that only one who <em> still </em> doesn’t believe that I genuinely want this.”</p><p>“James, that’s not—“</p><p>“No, let me get this out, alright? I’ve changed since fucking<em> last year’s </em>and—“</p><p>“I know you have! James, fucking hell, do you really think I didn’t notice?! It’s all I can bloody <em> think </em>about!”</p><p>He opened his mouth to cut her off, but shut it again in confusion. </p><p>Lily took a deep breath. Bloody fuck, if she didn’t say this now, she wouldn’t be able to do any goddamned thing. And he needed to know, as much as she did, everything. Lily didn’t give a whit about the fact that he could have just been messing with her. </p><p>“You had no fucking right coming on that train a changed man like that when you could have done it years ago when we had a chance.”</p><p>She could tell he was still confused. But he’d stopped figeting with the quill at the word <em> ‘we’.  </em></p><p>“Do you have any idea, <em> any idea, </em>about what you’ve done? You become someone I actually happen to like, although I might have liked you back then…”</p><p>Lily hesitated at the sight of his eyes. She was pretty sure the entirety of Scotland could hear her. But she couldn’t stop. Especially not now. </p><p>“And just when I start to fancy you, you go and give up. What the fuck happened to those elaborate asks before Hogsmeade, James? Why couldn’t you do a single goddamn thing <em> on time </em>? </p><p>“I suppose I could spare one more.”</p><p>If her heart had been embarrassingly loud and running wild moments ago, it was <em> nothing </em>compared to now. And the shit eating grin?</p><p>Making a very triumphant return across his lips. </p><p><em> Fucking hell </em>. </p><p>James stood up, eyes positively <em> smouldering </em>, “Are you done yet?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Merlin, she sounded <em> pathetic.  </em></p><p>“Good. Now it’s my turn.”</p><p>He took a step forward, “You have got to be the <em> only </em>person who can drive me up my wall this much. Sirius can only manage so far, and that’s saying something.”</p><p>A hand goes through his hair. </p><p>“The minute I met you, you drove me <em> mad </em>, Evans. I ask you out on numerous dates in every fucking way possible, and all it takes is for me to stop saying them to get you to agree.”</p><p>“I never said that I agreed to it.”</p><p>James raised an eyebrow, “Don’t kid me, Lil. You want to.”</p><p>She really didn’t like his smirk much anymore. </p><p>“So I’m only saying this once more. And if you say no, I swear—“</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>“Good. Willing to spare a few hours for a bloke this Saturday, Evans?”</p><p>She donned a smirk to match his, “Depends. Is he going to—“</p><p>James let out a huff, “Bloody <em> hell, </em> Lily, just say yes so I can finally kiss you.”</p><p>Lily really couldn’t say no to that. Laughing, she stepped forward and pressed her person right up his, “Obviously yes, you git.”</p><p>She didn’t know who made the first move. Perhaps it had been her, or perhaps him, but the next moment she knew, she was kissing James Potter. </p><p>Hands twisted into his dark locks and glasses pushed up, with a hand wrapped rather snugly around her waist and the other angling her head for better access, she sighed into his lips, smiling back when she felt his smirk. </p><p>Her head was spinning and her insides warm, but she could tell he was no better when they pulled apart minutes (could’ve been hours and she still wouldn’t have noticed) later. James pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes with his smirk <em> still </em>in place. </p><p>“Fucking <em> finally </em>, Evans.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come talk to me on tumblr at @bluebirdling?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>